forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Very mad guy
The very mad guy is a fighter in Forum Fight. He's a very powerful forgotten warrior of Daemonheim and the sole survivor of the forgotten warriors. Background No one knows who the very mad guy is and there was no written history. The only thing people remember is seeing a man clad in gorgonite ascending from the stairs leading to Daemonheim, something thought impossible. When people tried to take him to custody, they were quickly slaughtered. Rumors about this mysterious man started passing quickly around Gielinor and many daring adventurers challenged him to battle, though nobody survived any of the fights. When questioned, the very mad guy said there were no challenges left in Daemonheim. This made many people look at him in confusion and others looked at him in awe. Through stories, studying and interrogating, the very mad guy discovered the Forum Fights, something that would teach him he wasn't the only strong being in Gielinor. Forum Fight When entering the Forum Fight universe, the very mad guy quickly got into several conflicts. He met many people, including, but not limited to Duncan, Ashlin, Akhet & Shemu, Armoured God, DustyOstrich and Yontyv. Many battles were trivial, but he also participated in major or even cataclysmic battles. The first major fight was against Armoured God. The two were seemingly in a team, but the very mad guy refused to trust someone too much and nearly killed Armoured God, resulting in a battle all across Daemonheim. Armoured God went down floor by floor, followed by very mad guy who tried convincing him to stop before going too far. The battle finally started beneath the warped floors, where the very mad guy had to fight a dragonkin who always followed Armoured God. The battle was cut short and there was no real victor. At the arena, the very mad guy found a duo composed of Akhet and Shemu. While talking to Shemu, he found out they have completely different personalities, Akhet being pacifistic and caring while Shemu is cruel and lusts for battle, but are forced to stay together. He fought in a friendly duel with their team, which was when he used rage for the first time, but in a very controllable manner. Like the battle with Armoured God, this was also cut short. The biggest match the very mad guy fought was known by the name of Yontyv, a Bandosian warmaster. The very mad guy had to use every piece of his power to fight Yontyv as they both got stronger as time went. Many rage forms were discovered during their constant conflicts and it wasn't long until Yontyv was a threat to all of Daemonheim. Yontyv seemed to like angering the very mad guy and always provoked him into using his strongest attacks, none of these being strong enough to beat Yontyv. At one point Yontyv launched a full invasion on Daemonheim itself. This was where the very mad guy's anger reached his peak, seeing as Yontyv massacred a whole army of forgotten warriors and made the very mad guy witness the death of a close friend of his. This battle ruined a lot of daemonheim, twisting the battlefield all over the place. In the climax of the battle, Yontyv mortally wounded the very mad guy, costing him the majority of his power. As both combatants were in no shape to fight, Yontyv escaped through a portal that detonated later, forcing the very mad guy to climb up to the surface in order to not get buried alive as Daemonheim started collapsing. After making it all the way up, the very mad guy finally had time to rest, or he thought he did. As Yontyv returned with more strength, the very mad guy was forced to hide in what was left of Daemonheim. After getting found, he managed to get his spirit inside daemonheim. Having full control over Daemonheim, the very mad guy decided to finish off Yontyv once and for all. He focused all he could on corrupting Yontyv, but Yontyv had an iron will and refused to submit. After spending a long time trying to keep the corruption off, he was finally driven away. The very mad guy was victorious, but had a hard time getting back into his armor After the very mad guy could finally get in and out of daemonheim with little effort, he immediately found a new challenge by the name of DustyOstrich and soon went to storm his castle. While the very mad guy seemed victorious, he was attacked by a mage and passed out from blood loss before he could face off with DustyOstrich. He was healed and teleported to the arena, where DustyOstrich revealed to be a war veteran and Zamorakian warrior. Once again, a battle was cut short as Yontyv revealed his return, forcing the very mad guy to prepare his defenses. DustyOstrich volunteered to fight alongside the very mad guy as long as he survived the encounter As all the forces from both sides were ready, a final battle broke out in Daemonheim. The battle seemed even, but the forgotten forces were quickly forced into the depths of Daemonheim. The very mad guy was knocked out by the assault. When he woke up, there was a huge rift present in the dungeons. As the fighters wondered what to do, Yontyv took the opportunity and fought the very mad guy near the rift, both focusing on forcing the other into the rift. This quickly turned to a knife fight in which Yontyv overpowered the very mad guy and stabbed his left hand. The knife turned out to be corrupted and the corruption was spreading in the very mad guys hand, forcing him to cut off his arm. Refusing to give up, he overpowered Yontyv and stabbed him with the knife. As Yontyv refused to be corrupted, he exploded, knocking everyone out. The very mad guy found himself in the universe of Kra'Lok, where he was forced to exile himself in the plane. After spending some time surviving in Kra'Lok, the very mad guy found Duncan and they both teleported to Gielinor. What they saw was a desolate ruin. The very mad guy suggested this is the wilderness, but a sign revealed it was actually Falador. This was suspected to be the aftermath of Yontyv's defeat in Daemonheim. After talking with Duncan on the matter, Duncan summoned a time mage to help turn back time, right before Yontyv's invasion of Falador. After helping Duncan, who was exhausted from the spell, rest, the very mad guy went to the walls, but he instantly lost self control at the glance of Yontyv. The very mad guy quickly made it to Yontyv and defeated the troops sent against him, but was unable to stop Yontyv from entering Forum Fight. This turned to a cycle which would pass and pass until the very mad guy finally discovered what would be his demise if he went through the portal in the beginning. He refused to enter, but was also hesitant in giving up. After finding a book, he read it out loud, unknowingly opening a portal. This portal led to Falador recovering from Yontyv's assault and the very mad guy went to the white knight castle to seek citizenship. He was refused citizenship due to food shortages, but was sent to Burthorpe, where he was sent to kill trolls, or he thought he was. He discovered the God Wars Dungeon and jumped down the entrance, barging through a heavy door into Bandos' room. There he found Bandos' forces, mistaking them for Yontyv's minions. There he killed and maimed until his eventual death. This doesn't end here, however. The gods saw his exploits and granted him an immortal life as a thanks for saving Gielinor. The very mad guy is now a fighter in the arena, serving little purpose in the storyline, but is always there for hopeful forumers wanting to battle. Skills and powers The very mad guy is a dangerous combatant. Forced to fight to survive since a young age, the very mad guy displays great strength in battle, being able to toss things many times his size with relative ease as well as swinging around swords as if they were made of cardboard, allowing him to wield two-handed swords like others would wield rapiers. As Daemonheim takes place in a very cold environment, the very mad guy has also gotten a thick skin as well as a thick layer of fat, gaining a natural resistance to cold. This resistance allows him to function well in freezing conditions, even when most other people would freeze to death. Because of all the punishment he takes, his skin has also tempered to the point of becoming very solid, even rock-like in quality. To add on to this, his body regenerates surprisingly quickly and a seemingly mortal wound can fully heal in minutes, leaving no trace the wound was there in the first place. The very mad guy is competent with any weapon, but prefers bladed weapons, making him especially dangerous with a sword, dagger or halberd. The very mad guy is also skilled when bare handed, using his arms and legs in combat with great skill though he mostly relies on a sword when the option is present, considering himself a swordsman above all else. Finally he has proficiency in two parts of magic: portal magic and cryomancy. Portal magic allows him to summon portals at any time, letting him attack from all angles as long as a surface is nearby. His skills with cryomancy outshines the average wizard and he commonly uses it to give himself an advantage against powerful foes, allowing him to slow down/freeze enemies, throw around large chunks of snow and ice (as long as a water source is nearby) or augment his own combat abilities by encasing his arms or weapon in ice. The very mad guy isn't all powerful, though. While powerful in portal magic and cryomancy, the very mad guy lacks skill in any other branch of magic and while strong, he's noticeable heavy, leaving clear footprints wherever he walks. He also has a significant weakness to magic not related to ice as well as a great vulnerability against heat, making fire spells a hazardous obstacle. He also generally acts on emotion, allowing cunning foes to outsmart him if he hates them enough. This also makes him stray away from certain objectives, no matter how important they are, so he can exact his vengeance once he gets the opportunity. Equipment The very mad guy has significant advantages when it comes to equipment. He uses equipment made of gorgonite, a mineral that's far superior to most known elements, surpassing even dragon metal. Not only is this armor durable, but it also covers almost all of the very mad guy's body, only leaving some holes for the eyes and mouth which shadow the face, leaving no skin visible. Due to the armor's durability and small space to bypass, the very mad guy is basically impervious to weaker weaponry. Unfortunately the armor can make movements slightly stiff, though that's rarely witnessed. The very mad guy also uses weapons made of gorgonite, including a longsword, dagger and throwing knives, all using scabbards made of megaleather, a very sturdy type of leather native to Daemonheim which can easily cover this weaponry without being cut. Personality The very mad guy has a mixed personality. In a friendly duel and among his allies he's courteous and can be considered chivalrous with other people in the arena, having a strict sense of honor he always follows. The very mad guy makes sure to fight fair in the arena, discarding some of his equipment and holding back if it means putting himself at the same level as his opponents. Feeling guilty from losing his army at the hands of Yontyv, the very mad guy has also developed a large case of selflessness, always putting himself in danger to ensure the safety of his allies. When fighting evil, he willingly puts himself at the front, engaging the majority of the enemy army if not all of it on his own. However, the very mad guy is no innocent person. Because of the loss of his men, his life is fueled by anger. He takes out his internal conflicts on his victims, brutally massacring them when he gets the chance. He's extremely vindictive and goes above and beyond to kill anyone who has wronged him or a friend, even if it's accidental. This could be the result of his harsh upbringing as he lived a life of kill or be killed in Daemonheim alongside the mental trauma he suffered at the fall of Daemonheim. He doesn't believe his enemies can be redeemed and would much rather kill them than turn them. Again, the personality is overall mixed. He can be loyal, honorable and dependable, but at the same time can be brutal and in some cases even malicious. He lives a life of anger, sorrow and regret, sometimes unable to forgive himself for letting his kinsmen die. As he attempts to let go of his past and move on, he protects the innocent, trying to make sure they do not suffer the same fate at he did. The very mad guy has many different forms which activate in a dire situation. Maintaining these forms uses up a lot of energy and can be fatal to the very mad guy is kept for too long. * Normal form: This is the very mad guy's first form. In this state he is calm and uses brains rather than brawn to fight his enemies. While it's his weakest form, he is still very dangerous and should always be approached with caution. This form is the very mad guy's preferred state and he always tries to control his temper unless stronger forms are needed. * Rage form: This form is gotten when the very mad guy is stuck in a dire situation. Upon getting the form, he build up his anger and lets out a fierce roar to finish the transformation. In his rage form, his armor has a reddish hue and becomes incredibly stronger, not even leaving a dent when exposed to explosions and heavy siege equipment. The very mad guy can also attack and run with lightning speed, savagely cutting up enemies and allies alike, leaving nothing but destruction in his path. * Great rage form: This form was first gotten after suffering from great humiliation inflicted by his long time rival, Yontyv. When getting the form, he lets out a deafening, deep roar and his armor is fully red, looking like primal armor. At this state, he can create weapons out of thin air and easily manipulate the environment to kill enemies. His armor and weapons harden even more and the mad guy tolerates very little, going as far as decimating anyone who does as much as mock him. He also possesses extreme hatred over anyone who has embarrassed him, not resting until they are dead. * Fusion rage form: In cases of huge crisis, the very mad guy can absorb the essence of daemonheim and every living being there, gaining their powers and abilities.The very mad guy gains the ability of flight and can use any technique the Dungeoneering bosses can use, being able to summon portals to harm, poison or weaken the enemy, freeze enemies, let out a huge flash and much more. His tolerance is at the lowest in this state, savagely murdering anyone who even looks like an enemy. * Rage of the forgotten: As Yontyv slaughtered everyone the very mad guy knew, his anger reached its maximum capacity. The very mad guy's transformation is now complete and he fights with no hesitation, not backing down to kill anyone regardless of faction, species or age. Everyone should stay away from the very mad guy at this state as he kills anyone or anything that moves. His mind is consumed by anger and he feels no conscience or kindness. He only feels pure hatred. As he remembers his fallen kinsmen, he fights his enemies, determined to kill them all regardless of the costs in the name of Daemonheim and all of its inhabitants. Relations with other fighters The very mad guy has a mixed relationship with the other fighters. He can either be viewed as a valuable ally or a rampaging monster, both being confirmed at least once in Forum Fight. Having a strict code of honor, he disapproves of any actions he deems cowardly or dishonorable and favors those who show bravery and prowess in combat. He also shows respect for people who have helped him in the past, making him stray away from his murderous ways when fighting Duncan, a man who was of great help in restoring Gielinor. Regardless, first impression is a must when facing him and a wrong move can be disastrous when meeting him for the first time as he has killed without a second thought and will not be afraid to do it again if necessary Category:Players Category:C&B